Unthinkable Fame
by PeddieMilliamson
Summary: "Secrets. We all have them. Some maybe so small no one would care if they heard it. Some maybe huge and would blow the minds of people who hear it." Our favourite Red Head has a secret that could change her life. With the help of Fabian Rutter can she secure Unthinkable Fame? Featuring Taylor Swift Songs!Peddie,Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Jabian Keddie(Bear with me!)
1. Chapter 1

**Unthinkable Fame**

Patricia POV

Secrets. We all have them. Some maybe so small no one would care if they heard it. Some maybe huge and would blow the minds of people who hear it. You may ask 'Why is she going on about secrets?'

In the past, I have had many, many, MANY secrets. For example Piper, my twin. No one apart from Joy knew about her until she decided to come and ruin things. You can tell I'm still angry about that. Whatever, anyway so I have a secret that I kind of need to get off my chest. I Can Sing.

Eddie POV

Wow. 1 Million Hits. You see, there's this girl on Youtube that literally has the most amazing voice of all time. Literally the voice of heaven! Trouble is, no one knows who she is.

"You guys, checked out the new video that PW has uploaded?" Amber stated as she walked into the common room.

"Yes, the cover of Love Story is her best one yet!" said Mara.

"I know! I mean I'm not into that sort of music, but she just makes it sound heavenly" I spoke. I received a few weird looks from a certain Red-Head. "What's up Yacker? You Jealous that I'm not talking about you?"

"Oh please! Babble on this 'PW' all you want! I don't give a damn" Patricia said, more like shouted, before grabbing Fabian and heading out the Common Room. Wait, she just grabbed Fabian. Without saying anything? What is she hiding?

Fabian POV

"Oh please! Babble on this 'PW' all you want! I don't give a damn" Patricia shouted before grabbing me and heading towards the Sibuna Clearing. When we got there we sat down on the logs and sat in silence until Patricia Spoke up:

"They seem to like PW, don't they?"

"Yeah, They really do! It wouldn't hurt to tell them you know" I said, grabbing my Ukele from my bag.

"It would. They wouldn't think of me as Goth Trixie anymore. I would miss that. I like being the way I am" Patricia proclaimed standing up from the log.

"First, You hate being called 'Goth Trixie'. And second, you right. Anyway what about if we write our own song for the next video?" I asked

"What about...YES!" Patricia exclaimed. This is Going to be fun!

*LINE BREAK*

_Stay, Stay, Stay!_

_I've been loving you for quite some Time,Time,Time!_

_You think that it's funny when I'm Mad, Mad, Mad_

_So I think that it's best if we both Stay!_

We just finished writing the new song. It's called Stay, Stay, Stay and I must say, for our first shot at writing a song, it was pretty good. Me and Patty are hiding in the Music room.

"It is 8:30, Victor will have a blue belly fit if we aren't back soon!" I chuckled, at the thought of Victor turning a very deep shade of blue.

"Yeah we should. The others will get suspicious if were gone for much longer. We don't want them to think were sneaking around behind their backs" Trixie whispered

"But that's our specialty isn't it?" I chuckled. Wow today I'm on fire!

"Shut up. Now let's go!" Trixie said. We walked out of the school into the cold, crisp air and began to walk back to Anubis. As we walked past a bush, I heard a sneeze and someone whisper

"_sssshhhh! They could hear you Joy!"_ The familiar voice said. It sounded deep...and American. Eddie. Busted.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! I thought I would Update again! :D Thank you Candylandg for the review :D xx

* * *

Eddies POV

I haven't seen Yacker since the little 'Incident' this afternoon and I am getting really worried! What if I have upset her? OH NO! Not good! Not GOO-

"Hey Eddie, have you seen Fabian? I haven't seen him all afternoon and I'm starting to get worried!" said Joy.

"No I haven't and have you seen Yacker? shes not here either?" I replied.

"Nope sorry!" she said, popping the 'p'.

"Don't you think its weird how they are both gone at the same time? I mean they wouldn't sn-" I started before Joy interupted

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT! THEY WOULDN'T SNEAK AROUND BEHIND OUR BACKS WOULD THEY?!" Joy shouted. This got everyone's attention.

"Joy?! Whats up with the shouting? Trouble in the isles of Jabian?" said a very annoyed Amber. Since Nina left, Amber has been a little depressed and to make things worse for her, Fabian and Joy started dating.

"Yes actually Miss Piggy! I can't find my bf anywhere?!" Joy stated.

"DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME. F-" Amber began

"Hey Amber, calm!"I whispered "Anyways Joy come on. Lets go find Yacker and Stutter Rutter"

* * *

Sorry its a little short but I just wanted to really let you guys know that Jabian is happening. Also I'm adding KT into the mix and I know she isn't a bitch on the show, I might make her one in this story. I love her but for this story a bitchy new girl to meddle with the peddie would be good :) whatcha think? :D Peace xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Joy POV

He wouldn't cheat on me would he? And if he was with my BFF? Right now me and Eddie are out looking for Fabes and Trix. Well more like waiting for them. Were hiding in a bush just outside the main school entrance. Its absolutley freezing out here! Stupid Joy, why did I not bring a coat? I got so cold that I let out an enormous sneeze.

"_sssshhhh! They could hear you Joy!"_ Eddie whispered. Suddenly, we heard footsteps on the gravel. We peaked over the top of the bush to be faced with none other than...Fabian and Patricia.

"Hey Yacker? Where you been?" Eddie said, quite annoyed.

"Just...hanging with Fabian. He's been helping me with some uh some.."

"Science! Yeah isn't that right Patricia?" said Fabian.

"Yeah Science! " Patricia Yelled "Anyway, what are you two doing?" she said more softly.

"Well, you missed dinner and we got worried about you two. We thought you two were you know-"

"Joy, we would never do that to you two! Promise! Why would I do that to my best friend" Patricia said.

"Yeah, why would I date Trixie? She's just like a sister to me" Fabian added.

"Well ok, just as long i get to spend the next hour with you Yacker" Eddie replied. Aww them two are so adorable!

"Sure, Slimeball. Lets go" Patricia said and we all headed back to Anubis. Eddie's hand in Patricia's and mine in Fabian's.

*Next Morning*

Patricia's POV

I can't stop thinking about last night. Yeah sure the time I spent with Eddie was amazing but Its the fact I had to lie to him. I just wish sometimes I could just stand up and sing my heart out, but that would ruin everything I had built up over the years.

"Dearies, I thought I would let you know that were getting a new student today. She's american and her name is KT" Trudy announced. Great, not another american! Another person to keep my secret from.

*Later that day*

Eddie's POV

I decided to head back to Anubis for a bit of Eddie Time. I haven't had some time to myself since i got back here a few months ago. I walked through the doors of Anubis to be faced with a girl with dark skin, brown frizzy hair, looking like she was wearing not much more than a long top. I'm guessing she's KT

"Hey I'm KT and your cute!" the girl said.

"Um hi, I'm Eddie and I have a girlfriend" I replied, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oh really? Well, she better watch her back then" KT said, sounding quite serious. That got me scared.

I walked to my room, carefully dodging the boxes that stood in the hallway and sat on my bed. I decided to go onto Youtube. PW added a new song! But this isn't a song I haven't heard before. I clicked play and i heard a Ukele.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night_  
_I threw my phone across the room at you_  
_I was expecting some dramatic turn away_  
_But you stayed_

_This morning I said we should talk about it_  
_Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved_  
_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet_  
_And said okay let's talk_  
_And I said_

_Stay, stay, stay_  
_I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time_  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

_Before you I only dated self indulgent takers_  
_Who took all of their problems out on me_  
_But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing_  
_And I love you because you have given me no choice but _  
_to_

_Stay, stay, stay_  
_I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time_  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay,  
[From: .net]_  
_stay_

_You took the time to memorize me_  
_My fears, my hopes and dreams_  
_I just like hanging out with you all the time_  
_All those times that you didn't leave_  
_It's been occurring to me_  
_I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life_

_Stay_  
_I'll be loving you for quite some time_  
_No one else is gonna love me when I get _  
_mad, mad, mad_  
_So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay_  
_Stay, stay, stay_

_Stay, stay, stay_  
_I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time_  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, _  
_stay_

_Stay, stay, stay_  
_I've been loving you for quite some _  
_time, time, time_  
_You think that it's funny when I'm _  
_mad, mad, mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

* * *

There we go! Third Chapter done! Yeah KT is sounding a bit like a bitch isn't she? Sorry it just makes the story even better! Peace and thanks for the reviews :D xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here we goo!

* * *

Eddie's POV

Shes just amazing! Why should someone with a talent like that keep it a secret? Imagine if we knew her already? Hmm. I decided to get a snack because I haven't eaten since break time, which was 40 minutes ago. I walked to the kitchen to see the frizzy haired girl who tried to hit on me earlier. I suddenly got scared again and Eddie Miller never gets scared. She noticed my presence and came up to me, a bit to close for my liking.

"Come on, admit it, you think I'm hot and I think your gorgeous. We would be so good to together" she whispered in my ear.

"Uh I don't AND I also have a girlfriend, so if you don't mind-" she cut me off with her lips on mine. I can tell you now, there was no spark. I tried to pull away but she is surprisingly strong. I hear the front door slam shut and someone walk to the kitchen.

"EDDIE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the person said and just my luck, it was Yacker. She didn't give me time to explain, she ran out the kitchen and the front door. I felt like punching the girl standing close to me. But I can't do that so i kindof forcefully pushed her off me.

"Was she your girlfriend? Man, I'm way, way, way more hot than her!" That tipped me off the edge.

"Hey, little miss America, you maybe used to getting what you want back in America, but here, it doesn't work like that. So why don't you do me a favour and leave me alone?" I shouted in her face.

"Well I cannot now, looks like your single, but not for long" she tried to grab my shoulder, but I was already out the front door. Trying to fix my relationship with a girl I truley love.

Patricia POV

I kept running. Running as fast as I could, tears starting to fall. I needed to get away. I must of ran about a mile or so before i stopped and leaned against a tree. Letting tears roll down my cheek. How could he? After thinking I was cheating on him with Fabian. The Hypocrite! I sat behind the tree motionless for I don't know how long before I heard someone approch me.

"Patricia? Its Fabian. Are you alright?" Fabian spoke softly

"Does it look like I'm alright? I replied harsly.

"No, whats up?" Fabian said, even though I was horrible to him just, he still doesn't get angry.

"E-e-dd-i-e..." Thats all I could manage before bursting into tears again.

Fabian didn't say anymore. He just sat there next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. I think of him as the big brother that I never had. He started to tap on his leg. I knew what taht meant.

"You got an idea for a song?" I spoke.

"Yeah just a little. Want me to play it on the Ukele?" He replied

"Yeah! Let's hear it!" I said. Starting to feel a little better. This is how we sat for the rest of the afternoon. We came up with another song idea. One about a cheating little rat from America. I knew he was trouble.

* * *

There we are. Chapter four done. You can see what the next song is gonna be. This one is one of my faves! Anyway thanks for the reviews and Peace :D xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Enjoyy!

* * *

No POV

A few weeks have passed since the 'Keddie' Incident. Eddie and Patricia haven't spoken since. KT had her first day and spent most of it following Eddie around. She still follows him around now…

Eddie's POV

I was at my locker, putting away my History book and bringing out my science book. I looked up to see a picture of me and Patricia. I miss her so much, it actually hurts. I shut my locker and saw her looking at me again. Say her, I mean the relationship destroying cow! Wow I'm turning British!

"Look Eddie" KT started, tracing circles on my shoulder "How long does a girl have to wait for a boy to ask her out?" I just decided to ignore her and walk away. After a few minutes of walking, I turned around to find no one behind me. THANK THE LORD! I hope she's finally got the message!

Fabian's POV

I'm starting to get tired of Joy. She keeps asking where I'm going and what time I'll be back. The only reason I started dating her is because I miss Nina. Nina had to leave to take care of her Gran back in America. I miss her like crazy! I think it's time for Jabian to end.

Amber's POV

Ugh! I hate science. Especially Chemistry. Chemicals and a £50 manicure do not mix!

"Hey Amber! Guess What?!" Shouted a very excited Mara

"What? Is there a new shoe sale happening? EEEEP! Let me go grab-"I started before Mara interrupted!

"No Amber! It's about PW!" she exclaimed "Let's go!"

We ran to the common room where there were at least 50 pupils waiting around. I noticed the Anubis house in the corner of the room. Everyone looked pretty excited. Just then our school DJ, MC Frezzy, came onto the stage.

"YO, YO, YO What's Happening Frobisher Academy? Just a quick and very excited announcement! We have news to think that internet superstar, PW, could be in this room"

Patricia POV

"YO, YO, YO What's Happening Frobisher Academy? Just a quick and very excited announcement! We have news to think that internet superstar, PW, could be in this room, at this very moment!" I just died. How the hell did they know that I was here? I looked at Fabian and he gave me a worried look. Then something hit me. PW. Patricia Williamson!

"If PW is in this room, would they like to reveal themselves?" The DJ said. I received a few looks but most eyes were focused on other girls with the initials P and W. Preeya Waniford. Priscilla Wolly. Paige Womley. The list is endless. Wait, that's a good thing!

"Come on PW, if you're here we want to know who you are!" can he just shut up!

Eddie POV

After that announcement, I got thinking, if I can find this PW girl, I can get her to sing to Yacker for me. I really want my Yacker back. I need to find her before it's too late. To the Internet!

*A few Hours Later*

No Luck! How did that DJ know she goes to our school? Life unanswered questions.

Patricia POV

Me and Fabian literally ran back from school. I got scared that people would start asking me questions. We reached my room and shut the door.

"How did he know that PW goes here?! What a computer hacker!" I said. Fabian began to laugh. "What's so funny, Fabian?"

"Sorry, It's just you're getting worked up over nothing. Anyway, most people think its Paige. She can also sing" Fabian said. That kind of reassured me. "Anyway, any new idea's" he asked me.

"I have one, pass me Joy's guitar over there" I said. And if your wondering why Joy has a guitar, Fabian brought it for her. She doesn't deserve him. I began playing a piece.

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

Suddenly, the door swung open.

Alfie's POV

I went to find Amber's pink slippers. She said her feet were cold. I love my little princess. As I stepped out of her room, I heard a voice. A voice that sang flawlessly. PW! I was frantically trying to find the source of the voice. I reached Patricia, Joy and Mara's Room and frantically swung the door open, to reveal Patricia, with a guitar in her hand and Fabian sitting on Joy's bed.

"OH. MY. GOD! YOUR, YOUR" was all I could manage. Patricia just sat there in shock and Fabian was rubbing his head.

"Patricia, why keep this a secret?" I asked.

* * *

Just a question. What Taylor Swift song do you prefer out of these two: Eyes Open or Enchanted? Need to know for a future chapter! Peacee! :D xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys another Chapter! This is a long one! :D

* * *

Patricia POV

"Patricia, why keep this a secret?" Alfie asked. I just sat there in shock. Why Alfie? He can't keep a secret. Since he told everyone about my foot phobia; I haven't been able to trust him. Then again, at least it wasn't Amber.

"Alfie, before we explain, we need you to keep this a secret! You promise?" I told him. He nodded and we pinky swore.

"So, why is this a big secret then?"

Alfie POV

After Fabian and Patricia told me why, I left the room to go give Amber her slippers. As I entered the living room, I saw Eddie, Mara, Amber, Jerome and KT chatting about none other than PW. A subject I don't want to talk about.

"Alfie! There you are! My feet are frozen! Come sit!" Amber said, patting to the seat next to her.

"I'm alright Ambs" I said, giving her the slippers and starting to walk out the room.

"Buddy, are you alright? You look a bit confused?" Jerome asked me. I wanted to tell them so bad. But I couldn't.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Alfie don't Lie to me! I've known you for how many years. I always kn-" Jerome started before he was cut off but Amber squealing!

"GUYS! SHES UPLOADED ANOTHER SONG! ITS AN ORIGINAL AGAIN!"

Amber hit play and the song played through the speakers.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_ I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_ You found me, you found me, you found me_

_ I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_ And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_ Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_ And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_ 'Til you put me down, oh_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_ Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_ You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_ Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_ A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_ And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_ And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_ 'Til you put me down, oh_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_ That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_ 'Til you put me down, oh_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ Trouble, trouble, trouble._

I know who this song is about. I look in the direction of Eddie. The whole school knows about the Keddie Kiss incident. Knowing who the song was written towards when no one else does is kind of funny.

*Line Break*

Everyone is sitting around the dinner table, including Patty and Fabian. It was pretty awkward for them two as the subject we were all talking about was in fact Patricia's alter ego.

"The new song was great wasn't it?" Joy said, sparking off the conversation. I slowly saw Trixie sliding down in her seat.

"Yeah, she has millions of fans already! I don't know why she's scared to be found out? I just wish I knew who this girl is!" Jerome said.

"Wait, there's one person in this room with the Initials P and W. Patricia? Want to tell us anything?" Mara said. Everyone turned towards her. I saw the colour drain from Patricia's face.

"What? You think I sing? You are seriously wrong! Do I look like I am a singer?" Well played Trixie!

"Ok then…" Mara said. They don't suspect a thing. Amber's phone suddenly went off.

"OH. MY. ANUBIS GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!" Amber squealed. "_To the students of The Frobisher Academy. We are having a talent scout come and judge our musical talented students. If you wish to take part, please send us your details and we will give you a slot on the stage at the annual summer fair. Mr E Sweet."_ Amber read out.

"Wow! Fabian you should totally do it!" Patricia said.

"I don't know. I'm not the best musician in the world" Fabian shyly said.

"Dude, I've seen you play! You should go for it!" Eddie said

"I'll think about it" Fabian said. We all cheered!

Fabian POV

After dinner, I went to Patricia's room. We need to work on the new song.

"I don't know about you, but I'm stuck for ideas!" I said going through the door.

"Same. I want to do something different. Not my usual stuff you know" Patricia replied.

We literally sat in silence for an hour coming up with ideas. We heard the door knock.

"Who is it?" Patricia asked

"Alfie. Magic specialist!" Alfie replied. Alfie came in and sat by me.

"Good save at the table today Trix!" Alfie said "You know, you should totally do sign up for the talent scout search!" Alfie added.

"No Alfie. Hence the word secret!" Trixie said. "Like I said, I don't want my life to change"

"But Patricia, come one! You've had this secret for nearly a year now! Maybe it's time to let the cat out of the bag?" I exclaimed. "The world needs to know. This could be your future!" Patricia sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Will you be guitarist?"

* * *

How was it? I still need to know which song you prefer: Eyes open or Enchanted. I hope to have another chapter up today as well. Hope your liking the story! Peace xx :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Again! Enjoy!

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Will you be guitarist?" she said. I looked up with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy I could of hugged her! She game me a smile back. Looks like the initials PW will finally be complete.

"Do you want me to put you down?" I asked.

"Erm, put it down in your name. I kind of want this to be a suprise" Patricia replied. This was going to be awesome!

"So, what song are you going to sing?" Alfie said.

"Probably not the song I'm trying to write at the moment! I have got no where with it! I want to try something different you know." she replied back to Alfie.

"Lets here it then"

Alfie's POV

"Lets here it then" I said. I was quite excited. Patricia played the song. Suddenly an idea hit me.

"What about a rap?" I suggested

"A rap? Seriously Alfie? I know i want to be different, but not that kind of different!" Patricia said.

"No, not you rapping..."

Eddie POV

I'm lying on my bed, my phone in one hand and my other hand free to type on my laptop. I seriously need to know who this girl is! Its taking over my life!

"Hey Eddie, you seen Patricia?" Joy said entering my room.

"No i don't sorry. Hey Joy?" I replied.

"Yeah?" she said.

"How would you find someone with an exceptional talent?" I asked her.

"I don't know? Auditions maybe?" she replied. Auditions? YES! GREAT IDEA!

"Thanks Joy!" I replied, keeping my excitement bottle inside me.

Time to organize my own American Idol.

*Line Break*

Jerome POV

I know having no homework is a good thing, but when your as bored as I am, you kind of wish you had some.

"Hey Jerome, can I borrow your Laptop?" My beautiful girlfriend Mara asked.

"Go ahead!" I said. She sat next to me and I put my arm around her. She went on to youtube.

"Guys! Another song! with a guy named PB Cuki?" Mara shouted. PB Cuki? Who is he?Literally everyone from Anubis came round the one computer screen. Trudy included. Even Stutter Rutter and Trix came. Them two have been acting weird for a few weeks now and so has Alfie. The song started:

_[PW] _  
_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us _  
_Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[PB Cuki] _  
_Ever thought about losing it? _  
_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip _  
_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent _  
_And the grass so green on the other side. _  
_Make a n-gga wanna run staight through the fence _  
_Open up the fridge 'bout 20 times, but still can't find no food in_  
_It, _  
_That's foolishness._

_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look, _  
_And the way we talk and the way we act, and the clothes we bought, _  
_How much that cost?_  
_Does it even really matter? Cause life is an uphill battle _  
_We all tryna climb with the same old ladder, in the same boat, _  
_With the same old paddle._

_Why so shallow? I'm just asking. What's the pattern for this madness? _  
_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick, _  
_Most of us ain't hollywood actors._  
_But if it's all for one, and one for all, _  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball. _  
_Do it one time for the underdogs, _  
_Sincerely yours, from one of yours._

_[PW] _  
_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us _  
_Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[PB Cuki] _  
_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle _  
_You just wanna live, been everythiing's so low that you could drown in a_  
_Puddle._  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up, _  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us._

_To every single time that they play this song, _  
_You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us._  
_When the tides get too high snd the sea upon your knees get so deep _  
_And you feel like you're just another person getting lost in the crowd, _  
_Where your partner, no please, uh, because we won't be near yet _  
_Both of us._

_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up _  
_And even though we always a chance to us _  
_These are the things that've molded us and if life hadn't chosen us _  
_Sometimes I wonder where woulda wind up _  
_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint _  
_Feel better from the ground up, hey _  
_But if it's all for one, and one for all _  
_Then maybe one day, we all could ball _  
_Do it one time for the underdogs _  
_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

_[PW] _  
_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us _  
_Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us _

_Ooohhh ooohhh_

Patricia POV

The song sounded great. I never knew Alfie could rap like that! Definatley the different I wanted! I looked at Alfie and gave him a sly thumbs up! I kind of want to sing that live, like right this minute! Bring on the Summer Fair!

* * *

How was it? Sorry but I won't be able to update til Friday! A) I have an exam on thursday and tomorrow i need to revise for it and B) I have dance on a Thursday night til 9 and it maybe even til 10 this week. But I promise i'll update on friday, mabye even a double chapter? Looks like Enchanted is winning the vote. I still need to know a few more responses: Enchanted or Eyes Open? Peacee guys! see you friday :D xx


	8. Chapter 8

Bet you Guys weren't expecting this! I wrote this during school because i was bored! Now on with the story and thanks for the good luck sibunaanubisbackwards! :D xx

* * *

Patricia's POV

Wow! Rehearsal is tough! Everyday. 7 days a week. For two weeks! I have two weeks to prepare for the performance of my life. Maybe my last two weeks of normality. Don't get me wrong, I love singing and maybe becoming famous one day, but I would miss being the Patricia I am now. If she even exists anymore anyway. No, the Patricia everyone knows and is scared of is still here, but only on the outside.

Fabian's POV

The song is coming along nicely. Its mostly the work of Patricia. You can tell its about Eddie. She seriously misses him. I know he does too. I know Amber is seriously getting Peddie withdrawals! I wonder how she reacted to the news of me and Nina ending. It was a shock to me too. I know I'm with Joy now, but I can't help miss her. I miss her laugh, her smile, her everything. I think its time to break up with Joy.

Eddie's POV

Time to begin these auditions. I've spent the last week hunched over a computer screen, sorting out auditions, printing flyers and all that Jazz. The Big day has finally arrived. First of all, Paige came on the stage. She began to sing Love Story. Great voice. But not the right one. Next Paisley came on stage and sang Stay, Stay, Stay. She sang it well but still not the right voice. As more and more girls passed through the door, I began to loose my patience. Suddenly the girl I didn't want to see came through the doors. KT.  
"I know you still hate me, but can't you give me a chance" I gave her a little nod and she walked onto the stage. She began to sing I knew you were trouble. It was an exact match!

KT's POV

Haha! I fooled him! Lip synching is such a good idea! He will have to go out with me now.  
"Wow! So your..." He asked.  
"Yeah I am. Shocked huh?" I said before grabbing my bag and walking off. Trixie maybe PW but I have Eddie in my hands.

* * *

Was it all ok? Sorry for any spelling errors xD now i'd better go do the last of my revision Peacee! :D xx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey again! I'm back! The exam went ok i guess so anyway! Here wee GO! :D xx

* * *

Alfie POV

Buzzing! I have just checked the latest numbers of views we got for Both of Us. 1.2 Million Views! 1.2 Million people have listened to me rap! 1.2 Million waiting to know who the girl really is! I walked through the halls of the academy with a huge smile on my face. Seeing Amber made me smile a bit more.  
"Hey Ambs! What a great day it is to be alive!" I shouted giving her a long kiss on the cheek.  
"Aww Beau! Why are you so happy? You've never been this happy! I love it!" She replied. I smiled at her before taking off in the direction of the common room. I heard Eddie was holding auditions for something. The door was shut but I could hear a track playing through the doors. A track I recognised. I Knew You Were Trouble...

*A few hours later*

I legged it back to anubis house, tie flying in the wind. I can't believe what I have just seen! I can't believe she did that! What a Bitch! I entered the door and flew up the stairs, nearly knocking over the girl I wanted to strangle at this point.  
"Watch where your going Alfie!" She said. I gave her a look of disgust and headed towards Trixie's room. I turned the door knob and rushed in.  
"We have a Problem"

Fabian's POV

I broke up with Joy. Yeah it didn't go to well. She threw a textbook at my head. Being stuck in the nurses office for 2 hours isn't very productive. Its been 5 hours since the commotion and my head is killing like crazy. I can't believe that in a few weeks, all this secret singer business will all be over. I'm in Trixie's room at the moment, but seriously when am I not? We have nearly finished the song. Its the best one yet, I must say. Trixie was just about to sing what she has done but was cut off  
"We have a problem" Alfie said while barging in.  
"Uh Oh, what is it?" I asked. Trixie looked up with a worried look on her face.  
"Well, Eddie was holding auditions for a singer for something, don't ask why. Loads of girls tried out apparently. Then KT came on the stage-" Alfie started. Patricia groaned at KT's name.  
"She started to sing. She sang I knew you were trouble. Exactly how you sang it" He finished. I just sat there, with my mouth open. Trixie looked like she was going to cry.  
"Why would she do that?" I said.  
"Because she's a jealous bitch who thinks she can get what she wants by cheating her way through life, that's what!" Trixie shouted. She stood up and stomped out the room. She's angry.

Patricia's POV

I am angry. More than angry in fact, I could kill! How dare she use my voice! How could Eddie be so thick?! What a knob head! I ran outside the house, Alfie and Fabian at my heels. They kept calling me, telling me to stop. I didn't want to. This girl is taking everything from me. What's next? My Mom? My Dad? I ran to the sibuna clearing. Nearly in tears at this point.

*Line Break*

I headed back to the house after an hour. I needed time to think. Now if I sing, people may think I'm the cheater. As I headed to through the front door I saw her. The devil's spawn. She gave me an evil smirk. I gave her a look that could kill. She knows.

* * *

I think Enchanted is winning the vote! I'll tell you in a later chapter which one will win! Peacee xx


	10. Chapter 10

Aww I love you guys! Your all so sweet! Can i just hug all of you? Thank you so much for the reviews! Because you guys are awesome, i decided to update again at midnight my timee :D enjoy loviess xx

* * *

Patricia's POV

What am I going to do? She always wins. She will get what she wants, she already has. She has him. She has him twisted round her finger. They have begun to get closer, since apparently she is 'PW'. I mean come on, she doesn't even have the right initials. He hasn't told anyone about his discovery. That maybe a good thing. Until she gets on that stage...

Fabian's POV

I just checked the line up for the talent search performances. Just our luck, just after KT. I feel really bad for Patricia. She just came along and took everything she loves from her; PW, Singing, Eddie...

"Hey dude, good news!" Alfie said, as he came up behind me.

"What is it dude?" I said, at least its good news.

"I got the slot changed. Your now on right before KT!" Alfie told me. I lifted my head, a smile creeping up on my face.

"ALFIE LEWIS! YOU ARE THE BEST!" I shouted. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at me. I didn't care! The plan may actually work! I ran out the school to find Patricia, almost knocking her over as she walked in the doors with Joy.

"Fabian! Watch where your going!" Joy said, starting to walk off. "You coming Patricia?" JOy asked Patty. I shook my head a tiny bit.

"Erm, I'll catch you up Joy" Patty replied. Joy headed off to English.

"Ok, what if I tell you that we maybe able to actually pull this off?"

*A week later*

Patricia's POV

Oh. My. God! Today's the day! God I'm nervous! I'm actually shaking. Fabian is trying to calm me quietly. Were eationg breakfast at the moment. I can't eat a thing.

"Fabian, you excited?" Mara asked.

"I'm nervous!" Fabian replied. He did look nervous, but not as much as me.

"I know KT is going to do something. She can actually sing!" Eddie blurted out. How he hated her a few weeks ago. He smiled at her. I miss him smiling at me. I looked down.

"I'm not hungry" I managed to whisper before running out the room. I need to calm down.

*Line Break*

Only 10 minutes to go! Just doing some vocal exercises. Its funny me and Fabian look like Sharpay and Ryan! Alfie is with us too. He is laughing at us.

One by one the acts went on the stage. I have to hide whenever someone walks by. Normally behind a curtain. OH MY GOD! MY QUEUE JUST CAME! I began to shake again!

"Just keep calm! You will do great!" Fabian reassured me, handing me a microphone before heading onto the stage.

"How's everyone doing?" he said to the crowd. I peaked through the curtain. The crowd is huge. They all cheered.

"This is an original song. Hope you guys like it!" He said. Here we go. He strummed the first chord.

_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

People began to become confused. A girl's voice?

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

Some realized. Not it was me. But it was PW.

_Drew talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_

It suddenly went silent. Smoke filled the stage

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_.

I emerged from the cloud smoke. I was at the front of the stage. Shocked faces on most people. No going back now!

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

People began to smile. They were enjoying the song!

_Drew walks by me_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

I saw the Anubis Gang. Right at the front. Jerome and Mara shocked. Joy with a happy smile. Amber was jumping up and down. Alfie had now joined them. He gave me a thumbs up. The only person i didn't see was the person I wanted to see. Eddie.

_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_.

I looked over at Fabian, who was now next to me. I gave him a disappointed smile. He knew why.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

I notice Joy go off. Where was she going?

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_.

Suddenly, the sea of people split down the middle. Revealing a person walking towards the stage. AS the person got closer. I saw who it was. Eddie.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_.

My eyes began to fill with Tears.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see._

I looked directly at Eddie. Giving him a small smile. A smile strong enough to say;

I Love You.

* * *

How was it? I know i didn't use enchanted or eyes open, that's for a later chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Peacee :D xx

Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see What I want and I need And everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about And she's got everything That I have to live without  
Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny I can't even see Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love He's finally got it right I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight Give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see

Read more: TAYLOR SWIFT - TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR LYRICS


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! just amke sure you have read chapter 10 before this one! It didn't show up on the recently updated ones and the last chapter was important! :D Enjoy!xx

* * *

Patricia's POV

I stood on the stage in shock. People clapped loudly around me. Even Fabian was clapping. I kept looking forward. Into his eyes. He smiled at me and I looked down and smiled to myself. I was interrupted from someone grabbing the microphone from my hands.

"FOR GOD SAKE! WHY DOES SHE GET EVERYTHING! SHE'S A FRAUD! I'M THE ONE WHO CAN SING! SHE STOLE MY VOICE!" I looked at the girl. I knew from the second she grabbed the Mic who it was. KT. I can't let her take anything from me no more.

"Oh! So if I'm a fraud, prove that you're not!" I said through the microphone. I signalled to Fabian to start to play Love Story. He started to play. She started to sing. She was awful. By the chorus, she was off stage. It was her turn to look like a fool. I smiled and began walked off the stage. I was stopped by someone.

Eddie's POV

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Yacker can sing?! The worst thing is, I thought KT was her. I am such a fool. I need to sort this out! I ran to the back door of the stage. I ran through a crowd of people waiting for Patricia. Talent scouts. I dodged passed them and got to the back of the stage just in time. I stopped in front of her. She looked up at me. I pushed her back on to the stage and grabbed the Mic from her.

"Everybody! I have something to say!" I said. The crowd went quiet.

"Patricia, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the kiss, sorry for EVERYTHING! Please can you take me back?" I heard a lot of gasps. She looked down. This isn't good.

"Yes"

"What did you say?" I asked again.

"Yes! I miss you doofus!" I heard a lot of awws! The microphone is still on. Before I said anything else I tilted her chin up and kissed her. Right there and then. None of us cared if it was clichéd or not. The only thing that mattered was us. Looks like we're back together!

* * *

WOO! PEDDIE'S BACK! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Peacee xx


	12. AN! Read please :D

Guys, I know your gonna kill me but this isn't an update! i know im sad too! But i will update tomorrow i promise or if i get bored in the night! Anyway i i need to let you know on some things! first i made a title sequence for this fanfic! the link is:

watch?v=1jC0A5hXhGg

Hope you guys enjoy it!

and second thing is: That many of you may think the story is coming to an end, but your wrong! Theres probably another lot of chapters in my head AND i may write a sequel! Yeah the sequel idea i have is pretty awesome!

Anyway sorry again this isn't an update! Peacee :D xx


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the intro! The link is in the authours note! Enjoy!

* * *

Patricia's POV

I am so happy right now! Nothing could ruin my mood. Not even KT, wherever she is. Me and my Doofus are back together!

"I'm still in shock! I can't believe your her!" He told me for the millionth time. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I was trying to find PW, so I could get her to sing to you. That plan would of failed..." he added. I stopped. He really did miss me. I looked straight at him. I jumped on him and game him the biggest, most passionate kiss ever. He returned the kiss. We were interupted by someone coughing. I looked away from Eddie at the man. He was dressed in a fancy suit. I looked back at Eddie.

"Hello, I'm Maxwell Johnson" He said in a thick american accent.

"Hi! I'm-" I started. The man interupted me.

"Patricia Williamson. I know who you are. I bet you want to know who I am?" He added. I nodded. This guy started to creep me out.

"I'm a talent scout. For a certain music producer" He said.  
"LA Reid" My mouth dropped. LA FREAKING REID!

"LA Reid? As in the guy who signed Justin Bieber?" I said.

"Yes! He is very keen to meet you. He thinks you can be the next big thing" Maxwell said. I was basically jumping on the inside.

"You Interested?"

"AM I? Totally!" I said. OMG!

"Great! He would also like to meet your guitarist, Fabian is it?" He said. I nodded.

"Good see you in America in two days!" He walked away. I was jumping up and down! Even Eddie was. But then he stopped.

"America?"

* * *

Just a quick one! I promise next chapter wil be all fluffy with peddie. It will be cute :0) Peaceee xx


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Eddie's POV

"America?" I said. I just got her back. Now I'm loosing her again. I looked into her eyes. She looked just as sad as I do.

"Yeah, I know" She replied. "But we can still be together. I won't be gone for long. Promise!" she added. That made me feel better.

"Promise we will talk every day!" I said.

"Now your sounding like a sappy girl" she giggled. I miss her laugh.

"Hey!" I replied.

"Sorry! Come on lets enjoy these next few days. I leave the day after tomorrow"

Patricia's POV

I an't believe I'm leaving for America. For my future! Of course I will come back for my last year, but the question is when? If it is for a long time, I want to enjoy my last few days with my friends. With Eddie. I have the best idea ever!

*Line Break*

I heard a squeal from upstairs. Amber. She found my note.

"OMA! PATRICIA WERE HAVING AN ANUBIS SLEEPOVER! BOYS AND GIRLS! OMG OMG OMG THIS WILL BE AWESOME!" Amber shouted. This got everyones attention.  
There were a lot of 'Cools!' and 'Awesomes' I explained what time we were meeting downstairs and what people should bring.

Joy: DVD's

Mara: Laptop

Amber: Make up

Fabian: Guitar

Jerome: Video Games

Alfie: Food

Eddie: Music and cuddles

The best thing about this sleepover is that KT isn't invited. After her ordeal on stage and many other incidents she got expelled from the school. Too bad she didn't get expelled earlier.

*Later that night*

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my American flag PJ shorts and top, one of Eddie's hoodies, my big fluffy boot slippers and a bandana tied in my hair. That wasn't my idea. Blame Amber for that one. She thought it would be cool if all the girls had a different colour. I have a red one. Too be honest its pretty awesome. I grabbed my duvet and pillow and headed downstairs. The living room looks great! The sofa's have been pushed to the edge of the room and the big table pushed by the kitchen wall. There were snacks all on the table. The big gap in the middle was covered in Pillows and duvets and even a teddy bear. It was black with red mowheakan. I picked up the stuffed toy. It said Disneyworld Florida on it. Suddenly someone grabbed it from my hands. I turned around and saw Eddie standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked me

"Nothing?" I replied. He looked suspicious. Before he could move, I grabbed whatever was behind his back and there it was the stuffed bear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't help it Yacker. He goes to every single sleepover with me" I stopped laughing at how serious he was.

"I'm sorry. He is actually kind of cute!" I said, trying and failing to sound supportive.

"Haha, she Yacker. Trix is a she" he replied. I smiled.

"Trix sounds like Trixie!" I said. He laughed. He didn't reply. Instead, he dropped the bear and pulled me close to him. He put his nose close to mine. We then kissed. We must of been kissing for a few minutes until we heard an chorus of awws. We pulled apart and gave a look the the whole of the Anubis house standing in the doorway.

"Okay lets get this party started!" Alfie shouted!

We all cheered.

* * *

Just a quickie! Its like midnight here and i've got school tomorrow. German Writing AHH! Wish me luck! Next chapter will be the whole of the party so hopefully it will be long. Thank YOu for the lovely reviews guys! Peacee xx :D


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys! This one is a long one! Theres cute Peddie in this one :D make sure you read the last chapter before this one! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Eddie's POV Let's get this Party started Right! We started off the night by playing on Just Dance. Jerome rented all of them from the video store. I'm the king of this! Fabian and Mara started off the dance off by dancing to Cotton Eye Joe. Mara looked like she had two tree stumps for feet. It was cringe worthy yet hilarious to watch! Next was Jerome and Alfie. They danced to Party Rock Anthem. Jerome was good but Alfie was suprisingly better. He hit perfect almost every time! Like I say almost, unlike me. Mr Perfect. Next was Yacker, Amber and Joy. They danced to I like to move it. Good song choice and even better dance choice. You wouldn't think this but Yacker was really good only missed a perfect score by one. "Right, time for Eddie!" Amber said. I stood up. "Time for the master. Watch and learn rookies!" I said, being a little cheeky. "Really Weasel? Your the master? Oh please" Patricia replied. "Is that a challenge dearest Yacker?" I asked. I hope not. She may just beat me. She walked up, right into my face until our noses were touching. "Bring it!" She whispered. She grabbed a controller from the side and clicked onto a song. Move your Feet... *Line Break* She creamed me! Smashed me to be exact. I didn't look like a fool, but she looked better. "Who's the king now Slimeball, or should I say Queen?" She teased. "Please Yacker, because your Queen, I am the King!" I said. She raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she grabbed Trix the Bear, which was hidden in my duvet, and stood on a chair. "Hey guys! This is Trix, Eddie's little sleepover buddy!" Patricia shouted. She stepped down and dropped the bear on the duvet pile. "Your dead Yacker!" I joked. I started to chase her through the house. Up the stairs, down the stairs, out the front door, across the grass and into the forest. She started to slow down so I sped up and grabbed her around the waist and spun her round. "Eddie! Put me down!" Patricia said as she tried to struggle out of my grasp. "Na ah! Say your sorry first" I told her. "Fine I'm sorry!" She replied. "You mean it?" I teased. She managed to get out of my grasp and kissed me. "Believe me?" She said after we broke apart. "Ermm-" I started before she kissed me again. That was a shock! Patricia's POV I had to! His lips were right there! Also I may not be able to kiss them for a few months. We kissed for awhile. I say 10 minutes before coming back for air. "We should go. The others may worry" I whispered. He nodded. I took his hand and we ran back to the house. We got up to the front door and I was about to turn the handle when a blonde pink puffball opened the door. "Come on you two! Were about to do Alfie's Make up!" She squealed. This I have to see! Fabian's POV Alfie looked ridiculous! If you put a blonde wig on him, he would look like a girl! We were all literally on the floor in a fit of giggles. Alfie looked puzzled. "What? Is it really that bad?" Alfie asked us. Jerome just about managed to hand Alfie a mirror and Alfie whizzed off to the boys bathroom. Oh God! That was hilarious! "Ok guys let's watch a movie!" Amber said. She picked out three movies. "Ok who votes for Bring it On?" Eddie's hand literally shot up. Everyone gave him a look. "What?" He questioned. "I bet if it was Trixie in a cheerleading uniform..."Alfie started. Eddie wiggled his eyebrow at Patricia. "I like the sound of that one!" Eddie said. Patricia whacked him. "Its not like she doesn't have a uniform!" Amber blurted out. Patricia froze. We all stared at her. "I'm not going to question you, just go put it on PLEASE!" Eddie said! We all just laughed. "Ok so one vote for Bring it on. Next we have Mean Girls" Everyone else put there hands up. Mean girls it is. Eddie's POV I can't get the thought of Trixie in a Cheerleading uniform out of my head! Were now watching Mean Girls. Man who knew girls could be this bitchy? And over a guy? I wonder if this has ever happened? I was snuggling with Yacker. We were lying on one of the matresses on the floor. She maybe a rebel but I think since she has become known as a singer, she's kind of softened up a little. Its kind of cute. I turned from the TV to look at her. I caught her looking up at me. "What you looking at Yacker?" I asked her. "I'm really going to miss you when I'm in America!" She whispered and snuggled up a bit closer to me. I pulled her into my chest. "Hey! Its ok! We will make it don't worry! I love you too much to let you go you know that right?" I said. She let go a propped herself up on her arms. "You love me?" She said. "Yeah! I think I do" I replied. Think? I definatley do! She smiled. "I love you to slimeball". She gave me a peck on the lips before resting her head on my chest. I put my arm around her waist. That's where we stayed for the rest of the night. Too bad this can't last forever.

* * *

How was it? Was it alright? I hope you enjoyed it! :D Peacee xxx 


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry about the format of the last chapter! i wrote it on my phone the e-mailed it to myself, then copied and pasted. Yeah it went wrong somewhere! Enjoy!

* * *

Patricia's POV

I woke up due to someone shitfting on the matress. I turned to see who it was and it was none other than Eddie. Aww he looks cute when he sleeps. His normally gelled hair all flat and soft. His lips in a slight pout. Face smushed against a pillow. I could watch him sleep all day, which he would if I didn't wake him up soon. I want him for most of today, since this is my last day at Anubis for a while. Don't get me wrong I am so excited! LA Reid! I can't believe it myself! But I can't help that I'm definatley going to miss this place, even though I will only be gone for a few months. Time for everyone to wake up. I poked Eddie in his chest over and over until I saw a sparkling blue eye look up at me.

"Yes Yacker?" he said in a cute, groggy voice.

"Time to get up cutie pie" I said. Smushy much?

"Cutie Pie?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah, your pretty sweet when your asleep" I replied.

"That's one of the nicest things you've said to me!" Eddie said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "But, before I get out of this very uncomfy bed..." he started before pulling me down next to him.

"I want to spend the next few minutes before everyone wakes up being very, very, very cliched with you!" he finished. He got a lock of my flat bed hair and started twirling it around. His arm was around my waist and my head was in the crook of his neck. Very corny but it was nice.  
Better enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

Its only a short one! its like nearly midnight here! I just wanted to add a little more peddie before Patricia's and Fabian's last day starts. There will be singing and stuff in the next chapter and maybe a little sadness. Hope it was alright! Peacee! :D


	17. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! Woo! Enjoy!

* * *

Eddie's POV

Last night was one the best nights ever! Alfie and his make up! I still shudder at how girly he looked. He looked like Amber had thrown up on him. After we all got changed, we all met back in the common room. It was raining outside so we couldn't do much. We were looking on youtube for funny video's. The Innapropraite Teletubbies one is just hilarious! We must have been sat there an hour before Yacker said

"Hey guys! Lets have a party in the rain!" The most Alfiest thign I've heard her say.

"Patricia, I know its your last day and all, but can't we just do nothing?" Amber replied. She obviously just didn't to get her hair wet.

"Come on Amber it will be fun! I'm in!" Fabian said. A lot of 'ok's and 'lets do it!'s were heard. Dance Party!

"Fine!" Amber huffed. Joy and Yacker ran upstairs, probably to grab the music. They came back down with an Ipod and a set of speakers.

"LETS GO!" Alfie shouted, running outside the door. We all ran out in the rain after him. I should probably of grabbed a jacket before I left the house. Its a bit chilly! We suddenly heard Imagine Dragons playing through the speakers.

_If you love somebody_  
_ Better tell them while they're here 'cause_  
_ They just may run away from you_

Alfie started to display some of his erm 'best' dance moves to the song. The song finished and another one began to play.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_ It's always a good time_  
_ Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_ It's always a good time_

The karaoke version! I noticed a mic laying by the speakers. I grabbed it and began to sing.

_E:Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_ What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_ Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_ 'Cause it's always a good time_

_ Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_ Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_ I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_ 'Cause it's always a good time._

A pair of arms suddenly slid round my waist and a voice started to sing.

_P:Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright._

Oh Yacker.

_E:We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

_Both:  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

We started to dance along to the song. Its one of the most coupley things me and blabs have done in public. EVER! Well apart from the whole getting back together in public thing. But still.

_P:Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time._

I went right up close to her. I grabbed her other hand and connected her fingers with mine. I leaned in and our noses were touching.

_E:Good morning and good night  
P:I ll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
E:We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._

We let go of each others hands and faced the others.

_Both:Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_E:Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
P:Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

_E:Doesn't matter when,_  
_ It's always a good time then_!

_Both:It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!

The song finished and me and Yacker bowed to our fellow housemates.

"Who knew you could sing like that?" she questioned.

"Its a little hobby I have!" I said before sweeping Yacker into my arms and giving her a long kiss. The others must of noticed as I heard a wolf whistle and Alfie saying

"He's good!"

* * *

Patricia's POV

Today's the day! I'm off to meet LA Reid. My flight leaves in a few hours but I have to be at the airport early for check in etc. I grabbed my two suitcases and shut the door of my room. I may not see this room for a while. I walked down the stairs to see the whole house waiting at the bottom. I hugged everyone goodbye. Except one person. Eddie. I went up to him. His eyes were extra sparkly today. He looks like he may cry.

"Break a leg, Yacker" He said before pulling me into a long hug. I feel like I'm going to cry. I don't want to leave him.

"I don't have to go you know?" I spoke. Trying to not let my voice crack.

"Yes. Yes you do!" Eddie replied "Sure, I'll miss you but, I can't get in the way of your dreams. We can talk everyday. Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky. His voice sounded like it was about to crack.

"Promise" I whispered. He pulled me in for a kiss. We stood in the middle of the Anubis hallway for I say, 5 or 10 minutes, with our lips connected until Trudy interrupted us.

"Patricia dear, Your cab is here" she said. I walked out of the door and looked up at the old house. It was old and creepy but the things that happen inside are the things I will miss. I put my bags in the cab but before getting in, ran up to Eddie and hugged him one last time. I walked away and got in the cab. Off to America I go!

* * *

Eddie's POV

We stood outside Anubis, waving off Yacker and Fabian. We were all about to turn to go into the house, when we heard a voice.

"Hey guys! Where's Fabian?"

* * *

Who is it? You may know already xD By the way this story is far from over! It may sometimes seem it may end soon, but i promise i have a few more idea's up my sleeve. What you think about a sequel? I hope it was alright. I'm writing again at silly o clock! Luckily though its the weekend! Peacee :D xx


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys! This is the start of the second half of Unthinkable Fame! Basically if this was on TV, it would be the second season! I made a new opening for the second half: watch?v=uXm6BefDQd8 Enjoy! :D

* * *

Amber's POV "Hey Guys! Where's Fabian?"

I turned round to see someone I had not seen in a long while.

"NINA!" I shouted. I ran up to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought your Gran was ill again?" I questioned.

"She got better! She's on the all clear! So where's Fabian? And Patricia for that matter" she replied. Uh Oh she came at the wrong time.

"Ermm..." Was all I could manage before someone interrupted me.

"Well you know the singer on the internet, PW?" Eddie said.

"Who doesn't! I love ALL her songs! I knew you were trouble is my favourite! What does Fabes and Trix have to do with her?" Nina replied.

"Well, PW is Patricia and Fabian is her guitarist. They are on their way to America. They have just left" Eddie said. I can tell he already misses Patricia. His voice nearly cracked when he said her name. Nina just stood there.

"Oh..."

*Line Break*

Patricia's POV

10 hours and a car ride later and I'm standing outside a huge skyscraper. Knowing on one of these floors is the man who will control my future. Me and Fabian looked in amazement, mouths slightly open.

"Close your mouth you two! You'll catch flies!" My new and very bossy agent Carmen told us. I've only known her about 2 hours and she's already getting on my nerves. We walked through a revolving door into the lobby of Epic Records. We walked towards an elevator and Carmen pressed the button to the 15th floor. I was getting nervous now. I can't believe I'm about to meet LA Reid! The doors flew open and we stepped out. The walls of the floor were covered in Platinum albums by some of the most famous artists of all time! Usher, Kanye West, Rihanna...The list is endless! Its just scary to think that...I maybe next. We reached a pair of double doors. This is it! Carmen opened the doors and stepped inside. Me and Fabian stood arkwardly in the doorway. In the Office was nothing more than a desk, a chair and a few albums hung on the wall. Sitting in the chair was a bald man that anyone would recognise. LA himself! Next to him was a boy who looked just a bit older than me and Fabian. He had brown hair which was quiffed at the front. He wore a pair of red Nike Blazers on his feet and wore a top with the word 'swaggy' on it. It hit me. It was Justin Bieber!

"LA! Good to see you!" Carmen said, more like shouted.

"Ah! Carmen! How lovely to see you to!" LA replied. His gaze suddenly drifted towards me and Fabian.

"Is that the girl?" He asked.

"Yes that's her. Her name is Patricia Williamson" Carmen answered.

"Come in Patricia! Don't be shy!" LA told me.

"Trust me! She isn't shy!" Fabian said. I'm going to get him later!

"And you must be Fabian! Nice to meet you both!" LA said.

"You must know who this is!" He added, referring to Justin. Justin turned around to face us.

"Hey! You must be PW! I love your music!" He said. I somehow feel honoured!

"Thanks! Your music's pretty awesome too!" I replied shyly.

"Justin, they ran out of Mountain Dew but I got you-" a female voice said. I turned around.

"OMG your Selena Gomez!" Fabian said excitedly!

"Um Hi! You must be PW!" She replied referring to me. I nodded.

"Its lovely to meet you! I think we will be great friends!" Selena said. Wow I've already made a famous friend. Selena walked over to Justin and he put his arm around her.

"No mushy stuff in the Office Justin!" LA butted in. Justin and Selena instantly pulled apart.

"Patricia! Your perfect! You've got the looks and the talent! Your already are famous! We just need a face to the name! What do you say?" LA asked.

"That's why I'm here isn't it?" I replied.

"Great! Let's get you into a recording studio!" LA said. Wow that was fast!

*Later that Evening*

I had a great first recording session! We started on the first song! I've also got a new name. Its not really original but its me. Trixie! Our new apartment in Atlanta is amazing! It has a wonderful view of the Atlanta skyline, a massive American kitchen and the best thing ever... A walk-in wardrobe full of clothes! It is a room about the size of my room at Anubis. It has a wall covered in posters of different bands, including Sick Puppies! There are at least 20 racks of clothes for all different occassions. And shoes! Gosh the shoes! There are 10 racks of different shoes! The best thing is I love all the clothes! I now need to skype Eddie and the rest of the gang. I went to my laptop and opened skype. He's online! I instantly clicked on the call button. His face popped up and my heart jumped! He was shirtless! Phwarr! Abs much?!

"Hey Yacker!" He said.

"Hey sexy!" I teased. He chuckled.

"Like what you see huh?" He asked.

"Yes, oh very much!" I joked.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

Suddenly 6 faces popped up on the screen.

"Hello!" They all said in unison. Wait 6? I looked at each and very face. Wait...

"Nina?! What you doing there girl?" I asked

"My Gran got better so I came back! I arrived as soon as you guys left!" She replied.

"I can't believe your PW?! Who would of thought?" She joked. I smiled.

"Wait a second" I said, walking away from the laptop to Fabians room.

"Fabian. There's someone who wants to talk to you" I told him. He got up from the bed and walked to the laptop. He sat down in front of the laptop. When he saw her, his face lit up like a light bulb.

"NINA?! What you doing there!" He shouted. Aww Fabina. Amber moment!

"Basically Gran got better!" She told him.

"I miss you so much-" he stopped himself. He remembered Joy was in the same room.

"I miss you to Fabian!" She replied. I saw Joy was getting worked up.

"Anyways who wants a tour of the Apartment?" I asked. They all cheered. I picked up the Laptop and walked to every single part of the apartment. I got to the walk in wardrobe.

"And Amber, get ready to be jel!" I said, handing the Laptop to Fabian and opening the doors to the room. I saw Ambers mouth drop.

"Well Jel Patricia! Well JEL!" She shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Woo! Sick Puppies!" Eddie shouted! Trust him to say that.

"What are you children still doing up at this time?" I heard a faint voice say. Victor. They all stayed silent.

"BED NOW!" He shouted. Eddie picked up the laptop and they all walked out of the room. He set his laptop down and got into bed.

"Where were we?" He said.

"Just finishing up the tour, but I guess that's finished now. Thanks Victor!" I said. Eddie laughed.

"Well I met Justin Bieber today" I added. Eddie's eyes went wide.

"The Justin Bieber? Lucky you!" He said.

"Don't tell Amber though!" I joked.

"Its getting late Yacker. I better go. I miss you already. Love You blabs" he said. I nearly melted.

"Love you too Krugear!" I whispered before the line went dead.

I fell back onto the leather couch and huffed.

"Miss you too"

* * *

Was it alright? I dared to type this up on my phone again! I hope it turned out alright! Peacee :D xx


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys! I think this chapter is a bit suckish xD Thank you for all your reviews by the way! Love you guys! :D Here we Go!

* * *

Fabian's POV

Its amazing what can happen in two months. The album is almost finished! We just have one more song to finish off but everyone has major song writing block! On a positive note, Trixie is becoming more well known. She's done a few concerts and has become verified on twitter. She has even had papparazi swarm her when coming out of the office. It was so surreal. You don't know how major celebrities cope with it. I've had my share too. I've had to sign a few autographs and had some pictures taken. At the moment, Trixie is doing a interview for a teen magazine I have no idea what's going on but it involves a fashion shoot. I can see Eddie will like that. I can picture his face...  
A Few Weeks Later

Eddie's POV

I was sitting in the common room with Jerome and Alfie. We were conjuring up a prank to pull on Dad. It involved itching powder and a frog. I wasn't really concentrating as I was thinking of Yacker. I haven't spoken to her in over 2 months. Time differences and school for you!

"Guys! Guess who is in the latest issue of Teen Vogue?" Amber said as she skipped into the room. By this time everyone had gathered in the common room.

"Harry Styles?" Mara said.

"Nicki Minaj?" Alfie said.

"Susan Boyle?" Jerome said. We all gave him a look of disgust.

"Dude? Susan Boyle? Really?" I said.

"She maybe old, but she has a lovely figure" Jerome argued back. Mara's face had lost colour by this point.

"No. No and EW!" Amber said. She turned the magazine around to see who was on the front. It was Yacker and my God she looked hot!

"She also has an interview-" Amber started before I grabbed the magazine from her. There was a five page spread Interview with pictures and questions. I didn't read the questions. I just starred at the pictures. She looked amazing!

"I'd better take this away from you before 'you-know-what' happens!" Joy said, grabbing the magazine off me and giving it back to Amber. Everyone laughed. God I wish I could be with her right now!

Patricia's POV

Me and Fabian thought it would be fun to do a twitcam. Were sitting infront of the laptop in our Teletubby onesies. I'm LaLa and Fabians Tinky Winky. We are so childish! Suddenly the camera loaded and we were Live!

Eddie's POV  
I saw that Fabian and Trixie were doing a twitcam! Suddenly two teletubbies popped up on the screen.

"Hey my favourite peoples!" Trixie said. I had to hold back a laugh of her in the onesie! She looked cute though.

"Hey Fabian here!" Fabian said. Dork!

"We thought it would be fun to do a twitcam and answer some of your questions!" Trixie said. She answered about 5 questions before she answered this question: 'Are you single?'

"No I'm not. I have an American back home! He is a fitty!" she replied with a wink! There were a lot of "who is it's" and "let's see him thens". She got her phone out and looked at it. She showed the camera a picture of me and her a couple of days before she left. At the sleep over. She's come a long way since then.

"And Eddie, if your watching this, I miss you! We seriously need to speak more!" She said. As soon as she said that, my hands flew to the keys. I typed back to her:  
"I miss you too Yacker!" She must have seen it as she suddenly got excited.

"Aww he's watching guys!" She said. I feel honoured she mentioned me. When the twitcam ended. I decided I need to see her! Whatever it takes!

* * *

Suckish right? You may have a double upload tonight as i'm already working on the next chapter! :D Peacee :D xx


	20. Chapter 19

Told you a double whammy! Here it is :D

* * *

Patricia's POV

I'm in LA! Its pretty cool out here! Its always hot, were only 5 minutes from the beach and the best thing is that... I'M GOING ON THE ELLEN SHOW! I'm so excited! I get to meet the legend that is Ellen DeGeneres! We are on the way to the studio to get ready for the interview! I got to the studio and was lead to a dressing room. I was told to look in the bathroom at a picture. I walked through the door and looked at a pretty picture of Venice Beach. Suddenly someone jumped out and I fell onto the floor (Like Taylor Swift) it was then I realised it was Ellen. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, she does that!" Said Carmen. I couldn't control my laughter! She came up and hugged me. This interview is going to be great!

*Line Break*

Me and Fabian were in Hair and make up for about 2 hours. My hair is in a Katniss braid and I'm wearing a red, laced sleeved dress with red high heels. I don't look my age! I look about 24! Not 17?! Soon it was time for the show and I was lead backstage. Suddenly a TV turned on and Ellen appeared on the TV.

"Hello Guys! On Today's show we have some amazing guests! Including one very famous, british singer, and her amazing friend, who were discovered on the internet, that Youtube site. I say she's amazing. Yeah, I went and scared her!" They audience laughed and suddenly a clip of me being scared to death by Ellen. I couldn't help and laugh again at my reaction! Even Carmen was laughing, and she doesn't do that often! I was suddenly ushered towards the edge of the stage, Fabian at my heels.

"Here they are! Trixie and Fabian!" We walked onto the stage in front of about 500 people and 5 cameras. I waved to the audience and took my seat on the seat nearest the audience.

"How are you?" Ellen asked me.

"I'm good, yeah. I'm still recovering you know!" I replied. The audience laughed and so did Ellen.

"So, hows living the highlife?" she asked me.

"Good I guess, I mean this is what I've kind of always dreamed of!" I replied.

"Kind of?" she questioned.

"Well, when I was little, I wanted to be Beyonce, lets just say that" I said. Fabian and Ellen started laughing. Once she had calmed down Ellen spoke again.

"So I hear that you two used to go to boarding school in England?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, well I guess we still do but-" I was cut off by someone shouting 'BOO!' in my ear. It was a giant foot. I literally legged it to the other side of the stage as fast as my red heels could take me.

"How did you know I hate feet?" I managed to say between laughs. The audience were still laughing!

"A little birdy told me!" she replied. Fabian!

"Anyway, so your planning to go back for your final year?" she continued. I nodded.

"I also heard that you have a boyf?" Ellen hinted. The audience ooed. I looked down.

"Yeah I do" I said feeling shy all of a sudden.

"What's his name?" Ellen asked.

"Eddie" I said. Saying his name actually hurts because I miss him.

"And Fabian I hear your taken as well?" She asked Fabes. He nodded as well.

"Her names Nina" he said. Fabian and Nina got back together a few days after the first video chat.

"Well Fabian, if you want to look at the monitor..." Ellen started. Suddenly a face appeared on the screen. Nina.

"Hey Fabes!" The audience aww'd. I couldn't help but aww myself!

"NINA! OH GOD I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Fabian proclaimed. I felt happy for Fabian but I kind of wish i could get to see Eddie.

"Miss you Too! Hey look I'm on Ellen!" Nina said excitedly. "Hey Gran! Hi Ellen!" she waved to Ellen.

"Hey there Nina! How lovely to meet you and what a wonderful boyfriend you have!" Ellen said to Nina.

"Look I've gotta go! I miss you! Love you Fabes!" Nina said. The audience aww'd.

"I miss you Too! Love You Neens!" Fabian managed to say before the line went dead. Ellen came up and hugged him.

"Thank You Ellen!" He said into her shirt.

"No Probs Kiddo!" she said "Oh and I almost forgot. Patricia come and do the Single Ladies dance with me! Lets make your dream come true!" The audience cheered me on. I stood up and walked to the gap inbetween backstage and the chairs.

"Hit IT!" Ellen shouted and the music came on. It was hilarious! I saw Fabian laughing, tears nearly coming out of his eyes. The audience were laughing as well. Everyone was laughing! It was so much fun. The music faded and the laughs died down. It suddenly just went silent.

I felt a pair of arms snake round my waist.

"Hey Yacker!" someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him. I covered my mouth with my hands! Eddie was here, standing right in front of me! OMG! I instantly ran up to Ellen and gave her a huge hug.  
Then I ran up to Eddie and he engulfed me in a huge hug! Tears literally were streaming down my face. My boyfriend who I haven't seen in at least 6 months was here!

"KISS! KISS!" was all i could hear from the audience. Without warning. Eddie cupped my face in his hands and kissed me right there and then. My arms snaked round his neck and the audience started to clap.

"The Ellen Show. Bringing people together!"

* * *

How was it? Thank you for all your reviews! love you guys! Peacee! :D xx


	21. Chapter 20

I'd never thought that this story would be this long! Thank you guys for the reviews! I love you guyss! Here we goo! :D

* * *

Patricia's POV

_I was home! I was standing in the foyer of Anubis house. Nothing had changed except there was an eerie silence. I looked in the common room. No sign of life. Kitchen, same turnout. I looked upstairs and along the girls corridor. Same as downstairs. As I went down the stairs, I heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from the boys room. As I got closer, the sound I heard moments ago echoed through the house again. It was a moan. Not a ghostly moan, but a moan of pleasure. I realized it was coming from Eddie's room. I turned the door handle to find a sight that may just haunt me forever. There was Eddie, in his bed. He wasn't sleeping oh no. He was in bed, with a girl. A girl that I never wanted to see again. KT. They were naked. I backed out of the door way, noticing Eddie laughing at me and KT smirking. I burst into tears..._

__I woke with a jolt. I sat up in bed, trying to calm myself down, but I couldn't. I needed someone to talk to. I rang Selena.

* * *

I last saw Eddie at the beginning of October. It is nearly the end of February. I haven't been able to speak to him since his visit last year. It was great! I could go places and maybe not get mobbed. Once Christmas had arrived, I asked Carmen if I could return home for christmas. She said I was too busy. I asked again the day after boxing day if I could head back for a bit. Same answer. She keeps telling me

"Patricia! Your career has taken off! You have no time for your silly school and friends! This is your life now"

I've kind of dealt that I may not get to see them for a while, but after that dream I just had, I don't think I could handle being apart from Eddie no more. My thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door. Selena was here. I opened the door and Selena and Justin were standing there. As soon as I opened the door, she engulfed me into a hug.  
I started to cry on her shoulder.

"Hey its ok!" she said in a hushed tone. She let go of me and we went inside. The knocking woke Fabian up.

"Guys, seriously? Its two in the morn- Oh" Fabian said as he looked at my face. "Trixie, whats wrong?" he asked me in a soothing way.

"I had a bad dream" I whispered.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"E-e-dd-i-e a-nd K-T" was all i could manage before the tears came back. Just thinking about it made me upset. Selena whispered something in Fabians ear and he made a silent O with his mouth.

"Hey its ok! Its just a dream Trix, don't worry! KT got expelled remember. She won't be there!" he reassured me.

"But what about if its a sign? A sign that he may have- Moved ON!" I said, nearly in tears again.

"Then why don't you go to England and check on him?" Justin asked. I just looked at him.

"Carmen won't let us! She says there stupid and not important" Fabian said.

"Then why don't you just sneak away? We can come with!" Justin replied. Not a bad Idea.

"I'll get Scooter to book us some tickets. He won't mind. He's cooler than Carmen. That bitch needs to lighten up!" Justin said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks you guys!" I said. Justin left the room to talk to Scooter. Poor Scooter. Being woken up at 3am just to book 4 tickets to England.

"Oh, and Trixie guess what else Amber has organized? An end of winter formal!" Fabian said.

"So?" I said.

"If we go to England on a certain date, we can attend and you could maybe, you know sing a bit?" He asked. I stayed in deep thought for a moment.

"I have the perfect dress!"

* * *

Was it alright? Yaay! Peddie reunion again! Thank you for your reviewss! Peacee :D xx


	22. Chapter 21

Guys lets all get Emosh now! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG I KNOW I'M CRYING TOO! DON'T WORRY THOUGH, A SEQUEL MAY HAPPEN! Enjoy this last installment of Unthinkable Fame :D** Make sure you read the last chapter**! I'm updating on the same day as I have no homework! Dance party! :D

* * *

Patricia's POV

It feels good to be back in England. Back at school. Justin had us escorted out of the airport in disguise to hide from any lurking paparazzi. And believe me they were lurking. It is now 5:30 and the dance starts at 7. I've been escorted to one of the classrooms to use as a 'dressing room'. We don't want anyone to know were here. I told Mr Sweet a few hours before we left that I was returning. He seemed happy and was all up for me performing. Gosh I'm nervous. I'm doing my make up for the first time by myself in a long time. Its hard to get used to drawing on the flicks with the brush. I managed to complete my make up and curl my hair into corkscrew curls. Time for my dress! I'm wearing a Christian Siriano dress. It is a light pink and very very ruffly! **(Its the dress Taylor swift wore for the Wonderstruck adverts!)** I brought it with the birthday money I received from LA. He seriously gave me too much! I had just finished trying to get my high heels on my feet when Fabian walked in the room. His Jaw dropped.

"What you think Fabes?" I asked twirling around.

"YOU are not the same Trixie I know! Wow! Amber will be jealous of you!" he replied. I laughed. I wonder what Eddie will think. Fabian looked so cool! He is wearing a Navy blue suit with a Black tie and leather shoes. He looked good.

"I wonder what Nina will think of you! You look like a sex god!" I joked.

"Me? What about you? Eddie will be begging on his knees! You look like a princess!" he replied. We sat silence for a few minutes and began to hear students arrive at the school. We dimmed the lights and pulled down the classroom blinds so no one could see inside.

"Fabian?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied., his voice also in a whisper.

"I just wanted to say thanks! This past few months have been amazing! You've always been there through the good and bad times. Your an amazing guy Fabian, you know that right?" I told him.

"I believe I've heard that a lot" he laughed. "And its OK. I've enjoyed being part of the experience" he added.  
He came over to me and we hugged. We were interrupted by Kenny, one of Justin's Bodyguards, calling for us. Speaking of Justin, where is he and Selena?

"Its time guys! Good luck!" He said to me and Fabian, handing me my custom turquoise microphone and Fabian his guitar. Fabian snuck off to go behind the stage and I stayed in the corridor. I could see the lights dim in the hall and the lights dimmed in the corridors. That was my que. I heard the music start...

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old, tired place lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

I saw people react to the song.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

I saw the Anubis house clearly. They all looked amazing. I couldn't the one person I wanted to though.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

People were getting excited expecting me to come out of the shadows. I never did.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

Suddenly the stage lights were lit and Fabian appeared on the stage. Girls screamed and shouted his name. They all suddenly started to look around again. They knew I was here.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say_

That was my que to start walking towards the hall. I started to get nervous. Where was he? Suddenly a shadow appeared in the middle of the floor. I knew who it was. He was here. I felt myself loosen up. Knowing he was there. Knowing I would be in his arms again soon.

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Fake snow started to fall from the ceiling. The people in the middle of the floor started to move back into a circle around him. They knew I was coming. I stepped through the doors and into a spotlight as soon as he turned around. He looked at me and gave a shocked smile.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

We circled each other a few times before I turned to face. His smile as bright as day. I took his hand and he tightened his grip. Our noses touching. I felt his sharp shallow breaths on my face.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

I let go of his grasp to go onto the stage, offering a smile to Fabian, before facing the audience of my peers in front of me.

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I turned my gaze from a random spot on the wall to look at Eddie.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

The song finished and the audience clapped. I looked and smiled at Fabian before stepping off the stage. I handed the technical guy my microphone before stepping onto the dance floor. The song, Scream by Usher started to play. As soon as my foot hit the floor. I was engulfed by about 6 people in one big hug.

"GUYS!" I shouted above the music. That was followed by a series of 'Hey's and 'YOUR BACK'S!

"Trixie...I LOVE THAT DRESS!" Amber said. Trust her!

I took my gaze off Amber and looked forward to see him standing there. In his smart suit, that actually complimented my outfit. I fast walked towards him and hugged him with all the force in the world. He put his head in the crook of my neck. We stayed like this for a while, before he lifted his head and kissed me on the lips. It felt so good to be with him again! Suddenly, The song that was playing went off and everything went dark. Another track started. Here comes the Biebs.

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off eh eh eh_  
_ What you got, a billion could've never bought eh eh eh_  
_ We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_  
_ I want to show you all the finer things in life_  
_ So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_  
_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

The girls around me all started to scream. I think my ear drum burst at how loud Amber was! Eddie turned to face me and started to mime the words.

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat_  
_ Who can make my life complete_  
_ It's all 'bout a you, when the music makes you move_  
_ Baby do it like you do_  
_Cause..._

When the beat broke, Justin did the dance he did in the music video. The girls started to grab onto him. Gosh! They were like rabid cats!

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock_  
_ Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now_  
_ We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_  
_ I wanna show you all the finer things in life_  
_ So just forget about the world, be young tonight_  
_ I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

Justin walked off the stage and into the crowd of girls. He emerged and stood right behind Amber. She basically exploded into tears.

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat_  
_ Who can make my life complete_  
_ It's all 'bout a you, when the music makes you move_  
_ Baby do it like you do..._

Suddenly Justin walked off and back onto the stage. Someone else had appeared on the stage. I thought it was Selena. Dead Wrong! It was Nicki Minaj!

_In time, ink lines, them bitches couldn't get on my incline, _  
_ World tours, it's mine, ten little letters and a big sign, _  
_ Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the either, _  
_ Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep a eye out for Selena._

Selena then jumped out onto the stage and everyone was screaming. Even some of the boys.

_Beauty, beauty and the beast_  
_ Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest, _  
_ Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased, _  
_ Every time beauty on the beats,_

_Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_  
_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat_  
_ Who can make my life complete_  
_ It's all 'bout a you, when the music makes you move_  
_ Baby do it like you do_  
_ Cause..._

The song finished and all the girls screamed, well except me. While this was all going on, Eddie grabbed my hand and lead me outside the school doors. We ended up at the Sibuna clearing, where a white canopy had been set up and a stereo placed under it. Eddie lead me underneath the canopy and turned the stereo on. The song Painting Flowers by All Time Low playing ever so quietly through the speakers. He grabbed my waist and started to sway to the music.

"I haven't had chance to say hello yet" He said with a smile.

"Hey!" I said. He laughed.

"Hey Yacker!" he replied. "I loved the song by the way! What inspired you to write that?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream a few nights ago. It was about you and you kind of moved on from me, like I had disappeared from the earth completely" I told him. I didn't say the girl was KT.

"Yacker, I could never forget you! Your the one girl I've ever really truly been in love with, even happy with. Don't think I would ever forget you! Your mine!" he said. I smiled at him. We stayed there. Staring into each others eyes and swaying to the music. I put my head on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful Yacker!" he whispered in my ear. I lifted my head and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, and you look great in a tux!" I replied back. He laughed at my comment. "When did you manage to set this up? Its so cute!" I asked him.

"This afternoon. I was hoping you were going to make a surprise entrance. My dreams came true" he replied.

"I've really missed you Yacker" he added. My heart skipped a beat and butterfly's fluttered in my stomach.

"Well, you may not have to for a while" I replied. He gave me a confused look.

"LA wants me to focus on my studies. And he wants me here" I told him. He smiled and kissed me right there. I've missed him so much!

"I love you!" He said breaking the kiss. He loves me! OMG I fangirled on the inside.

"I love you too doofus!" I replied reconnecting the kiss. It felt like a thousand fireworks had gone off. This is where we stayed until the early hours of the morning, dancing, laughing, kissing. We maybe different but we are happy. I am happy I have the boy of my dreams and I have achieved the Unthinkable. Unthinkable Fame is mine!

* * *

That's a wrap guys! I hope you all enjoyed it! I may write a sequel but I also have idea's for other stories as well. I may write one or two of them before the sequel! Anyways, Thank you for viewing and reviewing! You guys are awesome! Peddie Power ! :D Peace Out! :D xxx


End file.
